Babylon Systems, Inc.
Babylon Systems, Inc., also referred locally as Anzi (Arabic: أنظمة بابل), is an Iraqi weapon manufacturer and reseller. It was first founded in the early 0200’s, but has been disbanded and reformed multiple times since then. This latest iteration, and longest to date, was founded in 0320. History 1st iteration: Babil Industries Around 0205, Babil Industries was founded as a military trading group between Earth and the colonies. Its HQ was located near Erbil. Its primary market was acting as the middle ground between Earth and colony companies, offering transport and business advice. After a contract with Aves International, it had also started designing firearms for them to manufacture. Unfortunately, it had failed to secure a sufficiently large market share and declared bankruptcy in 0225. 2nd iteration: Babil Trading Corp. In 0235, personal funding from the former founder and CEO allowed the company to be reformed. This time, they attempted to focus less on the military aspect and instead maximized their efforts on building business relationships with bigger companies. Ultimately, it never proved profitable enough and had to declare bankruptcy again in 0244. 3rd iteration: Babil Military Systems On the 4th of Mars 0250, at ISEC, a biennial defense exhibition, a new company named Babil Military Systems had surfaced. It was later confirmed to be another re-foundation of the Iraqi company by most of its former employees, although this time it has a drastically larger focus on weapon manufacturing. In the following years, it produced a dozen lines of firearms, several land vehicles and one aircraft model. Reputed for their aggressive competitiveness and the relative reliability of their weapons, they quickly held an imposing market share through many private contractors. However, in 0298, following the Ore Belt Rebellion piracy investigation of B&P, it was revealed that a sizeable portion of Babil Military Systems’ sales were directly from pirate groups. The company was immediately dismantled and charges were pressed on every chains of command. 4th iteration: Babylon Systems, Inc. In 0320, the company obtained another rebirth from Fayruz Babil, the great-great-great-granddaughter of Sabri Babil, the original founder. The company was renamed Babylon Systems and was moved south of Baghdad, much closer to its eponymous ancient city. Its previous firearms designs were reused and much improved to meet modern standards. Consequently, this affected their average price, but they still managed to make sufficient profit to keep a sizeable market share. One of their tactics has been to export manufacturing contracts to other companies, such as the Kim SMG with MAT. Another service they offer is security training, an expensive one-month training course usually requested by V.I.P. of various organizations. In 0380, they acquired a contract with the ESU to design a reliable rifle capable to shoot around corners. The subsequent FireAngle system was developed and has since been used by various specialized forces. Terrorism Ever since their latest rebirth, the company has endured several terrorist attacks against its HQ and employees, usually from dissatisfaction with the previous actions of Babil Military Systems in the Ore Belt Rebellion. Despite this, Fayruz has never shown concession and has now an ongoing protection contract with the ESU in exchange of weapon fielding in some of their divisions. As such, they privilege contracts with the Earth Sphere Union. Main Product Lines Rifles Yess 4C3: Lightweight long assault rifle with two-stage sniper trigger. Used as standard issue in several South American countries. STING-R: Low-recoil bullpup assault rifle used in the Iraqi Defense Force. Many variants sold to other contractors. Sub-machine guns Kim: Family of open-bolt, blowback-operated submachine gun. Very compact. Currently the most sold SMG in the system. Handguns Sand Falcon: Super-heavy semi-automatic handgun that can be chambered in very large calibers. Despite a frequent use in the Ore Belt Rebellion by pirate forces, it has kept its popularity, most likely from its overuse in popular medias. Babil 210: Standard semi-auto handgun, slightly cheaper than average. The first weapon manufactured by the company, originally as Babil Industries. It has been discontinued after the third iteration of the company, although several resellers still have stocks of it. Babil 385: Compact, heavy, and reliable. Designed after the Babil 210 in response to the ESU’s demands of a modern handgun in preparation to what has later been known as the Christmas War. Shotguns M7 Hyper 120: Semi-automatic 15-gauge combat shotgun contracted by the ESU. It is the 7th version of the Hyper line. Rocket Launchers ULTRA: (UnLimited Tactical Range Artillery) A rocket launcher / railgun hybrid. It requires a backpack for the power output, but is capable of sending ordinance up to 3km, despite the name. Category:Organizations Category:Weapon Manufacturers